knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Ball
|quest=Royal Ball questline |translation= }} Royal Ball is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 18.07.2017 Royal Ball event for a duration of 14 days only. The Royal Prison structure once unlocked allows free travel to the sub-location Royal Prison. It goes together with the Royal Ball questline. Story In-game tagline: "Attend the royal ball and learn the latest court gossip." Geography Structures: *'Banquet Table', main location building with storage. *Royal Guest 1 (female) (next to banquet table) *Royal Guest 2 (male) (next to the castle) *Royal Guest 3 (female) (NW) *Royal Guest 4 (male) (SW) *'Royal Prison', portal to sublocation Royal Prison Objects to take home: Iron mask, Paved path x59 (36x straight, 3x corner, 11x T-shaped, 9x end) File:Banquet table.png|'Banquet Table' File:Royal guest 1 female.png|'Royal Guest 1 female' File:Royal guest 2 male.png|'Royal Guest 2 male' File:Royal guest 3 female.png|'Royal Guest 3 female' File:Royal guest 4 male.png|'Royal Guest 4 male' File:Royal prison.png|'Royal Prison' File:Iron mask.png|'Iron mask' Resources: special resources are Blue Bush (S), Cinnamon Bush (W), Mint Bush (W), Peanut Bush (SW), Pastry basket (SE), Apple Tree, Red Marble, Silver, Gold, Clay puddle, Scrap metal; Small Fruit Basket ( ). Georesources: Red Marble x3. File:Map_royal ball_ru01.png|link=File:Map_royal ball_ru01.png|Russian VK version File:Map_royal ball_ru02.png|link=File:Map_royal ball_ru02.png|Russian VK version File:Map_royal ball_ru03.png|link=File:Map_royal ball_ru03.png|Russian VK version Sublocation: Royal Prison }} The Royal Prison is a sublocation in Royal Ball. It is accessed via the Royal Prison structure, on the lake island Royal Prison area. Structures: Storage (NE), Imprisoned Dwarf (NE), Prison Ward x4 (N, NE), Man in the Iron Mask (NE), Iron mask (E). Resources: special resources are Stalagmite, Safety Fencing, Scrap metal. Georesources: none. Event articles |-|Banquet Table= }} In-game tagline: "Here you can cook special dishes for the guests to built trust with them" |-|Royal Guest 1 (female)= }} In-game tagline: "Complete the guest's tasks and learn the latest court gossip". #Stage 2 text: "Why on Earth should I know anything? I'm just a humble seamstress with a sharp ear. I don't know Philip nor any dwarf who is kept in the same ward..." #Stage 3 text: "If you want to help Philip, get to the prison and break the pillars. Be careful!" After finishing her tasks she disappears and leaves behind a Small Fruit Basket, containing XP, coin, items (10 Golden Hand, 5 Hammer, 1 Reedpipe, 2 Scissors, 5 Knife, 5 File, 2 Pearls, 1 Paint, 5 Gauntlet, 5 Cloth, 5 Planks; Or instead of the Cloth and Planks you can get 5 Cambric, 5 Velvet and 5 Grimoire), collection items. |-|Royal Guest 2 (male)= }} In-game tagline: "Complete the guest's tasks and learn the latest court gossip". #Stage 2 text: "The whole court is gossiping about Philip, the prisoner of the royal dungeons... Want to know what I think? The King is just jealous because Philip can turn anything into gold... I'd better not speak too much about this, you know what can happen" #Stage 3 text: "Yet I think I can trust you with this one. Now listen carefully: changing of the guard is held at sunrise, so around that time the guards must be opening the gates. This thing - put that away, everybody is looking! - will help you easily get inside the dungeons" After finishing his tasks he disappears and leaves behind a Small Fruit Basket, containing XP, coin, items (10 Golden Hand, 5 Cloth, 5 Gauntlet, 1 Paint, 5 File, 5 Knife, 2 Pearls, 2 Scissors, 5 Hammer, 1 Reedpipe; OR instead of Cloth and Gauntlet you can receive 5 Cambric, 5 Velvet, 5 Planks), collection items. |-|Royal Guest 3 (female)= }} In-game tagline: "Complete the guest's tasks and learn the latest court gossip". #"Why does His Majesty even think that Philip is his doppelganger? Philip is as handsome as a prince - no comparison to the King at all!" #"Seamstresses cannot keep secrets... But I cannot leave my friend in danger! You will find some help in the prison; just keep looking for the man in the iron mask. No, I won't tell you who that is. All you need to know is that this person will help you free Philip." After finishing her tasks she disappears and leaves behind a Small Fruit Basket, containing XP, coin, items (10 Golden Hand, 5 Hammer, 1 Reedpipe, 2 Scissors, 5 Knife, 5 File, 2 Pearls, 1 Paint, 5 Cambric, 5 Grimoire), collection items (Heraldry Collection, Makeup Collection). |-|Royal Guest 4 (male)= }} In-game tagline: "Complete the guest's tasks and get inside the Royal Prison." / "Complete the guest's tasks and learn the latest court gossip". #"Have you heard the story of the mysterious prisoner of the dungeons? They say he is a wizard! You don't believe me? Sir Degre told me that guy turned into the King's doppelganger with the help of his magic tricks! Who would not like to be one? Well, the King would not like the whole idea anyway..." #"The prisoner is kept in the toughest prison of the Kingdom! But no prison is a flawless system; you just have to know the tricks" Finishing the tasks unlocks the Royal Prison area on the island in the lake, on which is stood the Royal Prison. The Guest disappears without leaving another reward. |-|Royal Prison (structure)= }} Allows free travel to the sub-location Royal Prison. |-|Imprisoned Dwarf= }} |-|Prison Ward= }} Once the cell is unlocked, help the prisoners escape by clicking on them. For each you get a reward: XP, coin, items (15 Magic Lockpick, 10 Golden Hand, 5 Hammer, 5 Reedpipe, 5 Knife, 5 File, 2 Pearls, 2 Scissors, 1 Paint, 1 Gauntlet, 1 Cambric, 1 Velvet, 1 Grimoire, 1 Cloth, 1 Planks), collection items (Makeup Collection, Toys Collection). |-|Man in the Iron Mask= }} Once the cell is unlocked, help the imprisoned Man in the Iron Mask escape by clicking on him. For this you receive a reward of XP, coin, items (10 Golden Hand, 5 Hammer, 5 Knife, 5 File, 1 Reedpipe, 2 Scissors, 2 Pearls, 1 Paint, 5 Cambric, 5 Velvet), collection items. The Iron mask decoration is now available and can be loaded on the airship. Notes Category:Locations